


"I'm In Love With You." -House

by orphan_account



Series: "I'm In Love With You." [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A series of fic written from the same prompt. One character says to another, "I'm in love with you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I'm In Love With You." -House

**Author's Note:**

> A series of fic written from the same prompt. One character says to another, "I'm in love with you."

"What?" Wilson said.

"You heard me." House was studying the top of his cane as though it might hold all the secrets to the universe.

"You're _in love_ with me?"

Wilson looked into his beer bottle, seriously considering if he'd been drugged again. No clues presented themselves; no pill residue anyway. He looked back at House.

"You're in love with _me_?

"Stop that."

"You're," Wilson said pointing at House. "In love." He made a sweeping gesture with both hands. "With me?" He brought the bottle to his chest in emphasis.

"Yes!" House said angrily.

"Oh," Wilson said. "Well, alright then."


End file.
